Problem: $ABCDEFGH$ shown below is a cube with volume 1.  Find the volume of pyramid $ABCH$.

[asy]
import three;
triple A,B,C,D,EE,F,G,H;
A = (0,0,0);
B = (1,0,0);
C = (1,1,0);
D= (0,1,0);
EE = (0,0,1);
F = B+EE;
G = C + EE;
H = D + EE;
draw(B--C--D);
draw(B--A--D,dashed);
draw(EE--F--G--H--EE);
draw(A--EE,dashed);
draw(B--F);
draw(C--G);
draw(D--H);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$B$",B,W);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$D$",D,E);
label("$E$",EE,N);
label("$F$",F,W);
label("$G$",G,SW);
label("$H$",H,E);
[/asy]
Solution: We add the edges of the pyramid to our diagram below.

[asy]
import three;
triple A,B,C,D,EE,F,G,H;
A = (0,0,0);
B = (1,0,0);
C = (1,1,0);
D= (0,1,0);
EE = (0,0,1);
F = B+EE;
G = C + EE;
H = D + EE;
draw(B--C--D);
draw(B--A--D,dashed);
draw(EE--F--G--H--EE);
draw(B--H--A--EE,dashed);
draw(A--C,dashed);
draw(B--F);
draw(C--G);
draw(D--H--C);
label("$A$",A,SSW);
label("$B$",B,W);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$D$",D,E);
label("$E$",EE,N);
label("$F$",F,W);
label("$G$",G,SW);
label("$H$",H,E);
[/asy]

Taking $ABC$ to be the base of pyramid $ABCH$, the height is $HD$.  Since $ABC$ is half unit square $ABCD$, the area of $ABC$ is $\frac12$.  Therefore, the volume of pyramid $ABCH$ is \[\frac{[ABC]\cdot HD}{3} = \frac{(1/2)(1)}{3} = \boxed{\frac16}.\]